For culturing cells, a pipette and a pipette tip fitted in the leading end portion of the pipette are frequently used in order to suck, transport, and discharge a chemical solution. Accordingly, a pipette tip has been developed, which aims to prevent a liquid drip at the time of transporting the chemical solution and prevent the liquid exhaustion at the time of discharging the chemical solution. Specifically, a pipette tip is suggested, which prevents a liquid drip at the time of transporting the solution by configuring the leading end of a tip to have a double structure (for example, refer to PTL 1).
Also, a pipette tip is suggested, which enhances water repellency and improves liquid exhaustion by causing the leading end of the pipette tip to have two types of the surface roughness (for example, refer to PTL 2).